Taking Off! (album)
Taking Off! is a Wiggles album that was released on February 1, 2013. It was nominated at the 2013 ARIA Music Awards for the Best Children's Album, but lost to Justine Clarke: A Little Day Out With Justine Clarke. Tracklist # Introduction - 0:13 # Do the Propeller! - 1:54 # Ready, Steady, Wiggle! (American Version Only) - 0:33 # Introduction - 1:05 # Peanut Butter - 2:04 # Introduction - 0:06 # Beep! Beep! Buckle Up! - 1:45 # Introduction - 0:33 # Emma (with the Bow in Her Hair) - 1:54 # Introduction - 0:23 # Simon Says - 1:06 # Introduction - 0:15 # I've Got My Glasses On! - 2:39 # Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around - 1:35 # Simon's Cold Water Blues - 1:23 # Baby Keep Smiling - 3:33 # Little Bunny Foo Foo - 4:03 # Introduction - 0:59 # Dorothy's Dance Party - 2:12 # Introduction - 0:04 # Everybody's Here - 1:18 # Introduction - 0:06 # Who Got Da Bones? - 1:14 # Introduction - 1:03 # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear - 1:26 # Introduction - 0:23 # Dancing on the High Seas - 2:15 # Introduction - 0:10 # The Shimmie Shake! (Live) - 1:22 # Introduction - 0:22 # Meteorology (the Study of the Atmosphere) - 2:24 # Introduction - 0:06 # Dance to Your Daddy - 1:18 # Introduction - 0:05 # Get Ready To Wiggle - 2:05 # Introduction - 0:11 # Alouette/Mimi's Dance - 1:55 Personnel * The Wiggles are Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce and Emma Watkins * Executive Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Recorded by Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mixed by Alex Keller * Mastered by Don Bartley * Vocals: Simon Pryce, Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins, Anthony Field, Paul Paddick * Captain Feathersword Vocals: Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur Vocals: Bláthnaid Conroy Murphy * Henry the Octopus Vocals: Paul Paddick * Wags the Dog Vocals: Jeff Fatt * Backing Vocals: Bláthnaid Conroy Murphy, Jeff Fatt, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins Musicians * Guitar: Anthony Field, John Field, Murray Cook, Alex Keller * Keyboard/Xylophone: Jeff Fatt, Lachlan Gillespie, Bláthnaid Conroy Murphy * Cello: Alex Keller * Drums: Mark Marriott, Anthony Field, Steve Pace * Graphic Design: Georgia Kemmis * Stills Photographers: Jeff Fatt, Neil Hamilton-Ritchie, Lauren Hannaford, Nick Hutchinson, Caterina Mete Release Dates Digital * Everywhere: January 31, 2013 CD * Australia: February 1, 2013 * America: May 7, 2013 Trivia * Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins, and Lachlan Gillespie debut in this album as the current Wiggles. * A Behind the Scenes clip shows The Wiggles recording their song Emma (With The Bow In Her Hair) while another shows Simon, Emma, and Lachy recording their vocals on Get Ready To Wiggle. * The songs Do the Propeller! (at the time just called "Propeller") and Everybody's Here had early demo versions appear on the DVD for Celebration! * The booklet shows a photo of the Current Wiggles singing Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car on stage, but that song is not on the album or the video. Other songs such as I Stamp, and Roll the Acrobats, which had music videos shot at the same time as the Taking Off! video may have also been cut from the album. The point is the Current Wiggles originally recorded 22 songs & 16 introductions in mid-May 2012. * Sam Moran's traditional arrangement credit on Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around remains from Pop Go The Wiggles!. This is the only song Sam has been credited on in any current generation album or video (not counting the 2014 version of Hot Potatoes! The Best Of The Wiggles). * Both Do the Propeller! and I've Got My Glasses On share similarities with The Cockroaches' song Lucy Don't Matter, and one or both may have intentionally been adapted from it. * Baby Keep Smiling is the only song that doesn't appear on the Taking Off! DVD. * Do the Propeller! and Simon Says were previously sung in the Christmas Celebration Tour!. * In the back cover of the US album release, the word "Live" is removed from The Shimmie Shake!. * This is the last album where Mark Marriott plays the drums. Goofs * On the song credits, Murray Cook and Jeff Fatt's names are listed in Rock-a-Bye Your Bear whereas Anthony Field's name is listed in Get Ready To Wiggle. Gallery * See here Category:Wiggles albums Category:Series 7 Albums Category:New Wiggles Category:2013 Category:2013 albums Category:Galleries Category:Albums that have Song Credit Mistakes Category:Series 8 Albums Category:Albums that have Goofs Category:ARIA Music Awards for Best Childrens Album